Clash Of Legends
by Shaman94
Summary: Every Chapter I shall Co-host with another writer to see what two, and on rare occasions more, characters would kick whose ass in a clash. Feel free to leave your own suggestion as long its evenly matched. Also we do not go by fan favorites.
1. Red Lantern Razer VS Vegeta

**Guest host Browniej126**

* * *

><p>Greetings readers! I'm Shaman and this is my guest host for this chapter, Browniej126.<p>

**S'up?**

In this chapter we'll pit Red Lantern Razer from Green Lantern The Animated Series against the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta from Dragonball Z.

**So let's get to work!**

* * *

><p>When his home world, Volkreg of sector 666, was invaded and conquered by ruthless warlords the young native Razer decided to join the Militia to fight back.<p>

**Despite his wife, Ilana, disapproval. Oh sorry, late wife that is.**

Sadly enough, Razer did return home to find his wife died in their home. His heart overflowed with such great rage that he immediately received a Red Lantern ring.

**Razer then went on to help his fellow Red Lanterns wipe out local Green Lanterns by being the one who planned the traps to catch and kill them. A lot of them worked until the day Hal Jordan and Kilowog came to the sector and saved one Lantern from certain death.**

Razer is probably the best of the Red Lantern Corps yet. He's not only able to go toe-to-toe with Green Lanterns but he's also beaten Atrocitus in solo combat and even managed to use his rings power on the home world of the Blue Lantern Corps.

**Keep in mind Red Lantern Rings do NOT work when around a Blue Lantern let alone their home world. So just imagine how powerful that ring of Razers has to be... Oh wait, you don't need to cause we're gonna tell you!**

Razer has the same abilities as any other Red Lantern. Constructs of anything he can think of, spewing liquid hate from his mouth, Force fields that allow him to breathe in space and other harsh environments.

**But on top of that he's also able to effortlessly use his rings power to push him in the opposite direction of the gravitational pull of a Pinhole, that's a mini blackhole, and even sliced a hole battle ship in half with one strike and zero effort. Point being, if you're on Razers bad side say your prayers cause you're already dead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Amongst the ranks of Freiza's intergalactic army few were able to rival the power of his Saiyan solders. Out of the three of them the best was Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans.<strong>

After his fight on Earth with Goku Vegetas ego was shattered. He met his match with another Saiyan and one not even of royal blood.

**So what does he do? Be like every other anime character and spiral into a depression that seems endless all cause he failed to do one thing? Nope! He mans up and strives to be better!**

And that he does. Vegeta in his endless training managed to achieve the ability to survive underwater and thin atmospheres, destroy a whole planet with his Final Flash attack and reached the level of Super Saiyan Two.

**He did make it to four once but only cause of a machine his wife Bulma made. Sorry folks but we don't allow for outside help in our clashes.**

That's not to say Vegeta would need any outside help. He's gone one on one with some of DBZs strongest and greatest, even giving Goku equally rivalry at times. Most of these fights did involve Vegeta taking a beating first though.

**But no matter what was thrown at him Vegeta was able to get back up and dish it back out later. There's a reason he the Prince of Sayains after all.**

* * *

><p>Our combatants are ready and the stage is set.<p>

**Let's see who would kick whose ass in a CLASH!**

* * *

><p>Out in an open valley Vegeta stands alone on a mountain top. A twinkle from the sky than hurdles down from the sky smashing into the mountain. Vegeta jumps out of the way as the mountain crumbles. He lands on the plains below and turns to see Razer surrounded by his red energy.<p>

"Bug!" Vegeta says.

"Today is a good day to die, for you." Razer states.

**FIGHT!**

Vegeta makes the first strike. He dashes over and reaches Razer in an instant all the while delivering a upperkick. Razer weaves back and dodges. Vegeta follows with a straight punch only for Razer to block it. Razer quickly expands his force field around his body and blasts Vegeta away.

Vegeta is sent flying through the air but manages to rebound in mid-air. He then charges up to Super Saiyan Two and fires his barrage of energy beams in a move he likes to call the Gatling Gun Blast.

Razer constructs a drill around his body and has it spin so fast its sheer momentum knocks up the dirt from the ground below providing him a blanket to escape Vegetas sight of fire.

Vegeta frantically looks around, scouting the plains for as far as his eyes can see to spot where his opponent is but is unable to find him. He then senses Razers energy and looks into the sky.

Razer, hovering above his opponent, launches a counter strike with his own barrage of energy beams. Vegeta was only able to block as red beams blasted him into the ground and kept raining down onto him. Razer stopped when he was no longer able to see sight of his opponent.

The dust began to settle. Vegeta then dashes out catching Razer of guard. He gets Razer with an uppercut then knees him in the gut before elbowing him back to the Earth. Vegeta hovered down to his opponent. He gripped Razer by his throat and readied a concentrated field of energy around his free hand forming a blade.

Razers eyes began to glow than. He opened his mouth and spewed out red energy blasting Vegeta at point-blank range. Vegeta went flying back. Before he could rebound Razer already sent a giant fist construct flying his way and punched him across the plains sending him skimming across the valley until Vegeta was caught by a mountain.

Fed up with the fight, Vegeta readied to preform his most powerful move, the Final Flash, a move so powerful it could destroy worlds. Razer, equally tired of this fight and thinking fast, sent a serpent-like beam of energy hugging the ground and had it strike upwards as Vegeta fired his blast, both binding his hands together and pushing his arms up so that the blast is sent into the endless void of space. The beam then continued to wrap around Vegeta until it ensnared his whole body. Razer, with the flow of energy still connected to his ring, tugged his arm back tightening the constructs grip and splitting Vegeta into little parts.

"Amature." Razer said as he flew off.

* * *

><p>K.O.!<p>

**What did I just say!?**

To not get on Razers bad side?

**And what did Vegeta just do!?**

He Got on Razers bad side.

**And paid the price for it!**

Razer won cause he's not just a fighter he's a thinker. He was the one responsible for planning and executing traps to eliminate Green Lanterns in his sector. Vegeta has been outsmartted by less intelligent beings such as Cell who managed to convince him to help him absorb Android 18 and achieve his final form.

**Not to mention Vegetas greatest and most difficult achievements were feats Razer did on an almost daily basis. Like Going Super Saiyan Two, Razer managed to cancle out the Blue Lantern nullifying energy on its own planet.**

In addition his base power level was strong enough to effortlessly push him away from a mini-Blackhole. There was no doubt that Razer was more than capable of over powering and outsmarting the prince of all Saiyans.

**In the end, Vegeta just couldn't pull himself together. The winner is, Razer.**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and join us next time on Clash Of Legends!<p> 


	2. Ironman VS Goku

**Guest Host this chapter, ShadowLeafeon.**

* * *

><p>When the world is threatened by terrifying would-be-Tyrants only a hero can rise to the challenge.<p>

**And few others can compare to these champs. Tony Stark, billion air playboy and world-famous hero known as Ironman.**

Versus:

Son Goku, defender of Earth and hope to the universe.

**Our combatants are undying legends in their respected genre but in the ring one of them must fall and it's our job to find out who it would be.**

* * *

><p><strong>After being ambushed by a group of radical terrorists Tony Stark was a man knocking at Deaths door. No really, Death is an actual character in the Marvel Universe. <strong>

But thanks to one surgeons quick thinking and steady hand he was saved. Tony now had a small energy reactor built into his chest acting as his heart.

**We can save him, we have the technology. Or he does at least. Stark managed to build an entire hall of armored suits each capable of doing extraordinary things. Such as Space travel, fighting the Hulk and even had a suit built out of the same stuff as Thors hammer once.**

Tony is just more than a walking armory though, he's a thinker too. He's been able to build a suit to solve every threat imaginable, in record time and then scrapped all of them when he built a suit with all of those earlier models abilities in it.

**His feats are nothing short of incredible. Ironman has been able to go toe-to-toe with the Hulk, took Thors Lighting to the chest head on and sent it flying back, took a nuke in space sent hurdling back to Earth only to be saved by Hulk and even beat the Mighty Galactus. In short, there's a reason he's the leader of the Avengers.**

* * *

><p>Amongst the last few of the warrior-like race known as the Saiyans is the legendary Goku.<p>

**We, here at Clash of Legends, like to use only the Canon material in our fights. So we're only using Supersaiyan one, two, three and God.**

F*** GT.

**Shaman?**

What? We're all thinking it.

**Well that aside let's go over Gokus feats. We all know what Supersaiyan one through three is capable of but what about Supersaiyan God? **

Supersaiyan God is a state beyond even Supersaiyan three which was thought to have been Gokus most powerful form. Goku harnessed this power to face the God of Destruction, Beerus.

**In this state Goku is capable of sensing and absorbing Godly Ki even through attacks. But there's a catch. Goku will eventually revert back to normal due to the massive amount of power this form uses.**

But as long he's in this form Goku will only need a short amount of time to finish his opponent.

* * *

><p>Our combatants are ready and the stage is set.<p>

**Let's get ready for a CLASH!**

* * *

><p>Ironman soars through the sky at mach five in his Ultimate armor. Goku then instantly teleports in front of him causing him to stop in his tracks.<p>

"That's new." Tony says.

"You look strong. Let's fight!" Goku said excitedly.

**FIGHT!**

The Clash begins. Goku Instantly teleports behind Tony and elbows him in the back. He teleports again and ends up in front of Tony to deliver a downward punch that sends Tony crashing into the ground below. The dust settles and Ironman is standing up completely fine.

Goku teleports in front of him again only to receive a repulser beam from Tony's chest and is sent flying. Goku skids across the dirt as he rebounds and comes to a stop. He then charges up to Supersaiyan two. Goku fires several energy balls at Ironman.

Ironmans visor shows tony the flight course of each ball allowing him to dodge them while flying to Goku. Once in range Ironman uses his gauntlets repulser beam and hits Goku in the face. Goku, once again, is sent flying until he crashes into a mountain side.

The whole mountain side crumbles down burying Goku as Stark watches on while hovering above. The rocks are sent flying as Goku emerges now at Supersaiyan level three. He dashes towards Ironman and instantly appears before him. Goku hits Stark with a flurry of punches to the face and sends him off with a kick into the side of a mountain. Goku dives in to finish the fight but stops once the dust had settled.

He sees that Ironman is gone. Goku looks around only to be swiftly punched in the gut as Ironman comes out of cloaking and sends a repulser beam at point-blank range to Gokus gut. Goku flies into the stratosphere until he is able to stop himself. Goku takes the moment to change into Supersaiyan God.

Goku instantly teleports behind Stark and kicks him spinning him around. Once he was facing him Goku unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks on the helpless Tony Stark. He ends the onslaught by spiking Ironman into the Earth.

Goku slowly floats down as Ironman fires some repulser beams at Goku. Goku concentrated his Ki to deflect each attack. Goku stood on the same plains as Ironman and positioned himself. He then started saying the famous words. "Kahme! Ahme! AH-" Right before Goku could fire Supersaiyan God wore off.

Goku quickly pulled out a bag of sensobeans but wasn't quick enough. Ironman launched a small missile into Goku arms and it exploded blasting Gokus arm off along with part of his upper torso.

Tony walked over. "You should get that looked at." He said to Goku as he just poked him with one finger and let him tip over. Ironman then turned and flew away knocking up some dust onto Gokus mutilated corpse.

* * *

><p>K.O.!<p>

**Weapons, Gokus one weakness!**

Goku maybe a powerful fighter but he has his limits that are clearly there and made obvious to everyone. Such as Molten Lava being a threat to his well-being or his inability to breath in harsh environments.

**Tonys suits have been in both of those conditions and came out still functioning completely fine. I mean hell, he fought three guardian spirits in a volcano while grappling one into the Lava pool and came out with just some pieces missing.**

Plus Tony has fought Gods like the Olympians, Asguardians, and even sorcerers on a daily basis. Gokus final form barley kept up with a god and since the repulser beams aren't Ki energy there wasn't anything for him to absorb.

**And when you fight a guy named the Living Laser you can defiantly take Ki blasts no problem.**

Also Tony isn't as forgiving as Goku who let's his enemies have a fair chance at fighting.

**The winner is, Ironman.**


	3. Omega Supreme VS Tigerzord

**Todays guest host is ROCuevas.**

* * *

><p>Giant robots, a combination of armor and weaponry mixed with an assault vehicle.<p>

**But few robots hold a candle to our combatants today. The Tigerzord, the sixth Power Rangers own personal Zord.**

**VS**

Omega Supreme, the last of the best and last of the guardian sentinels. It's our job to find examine their feats and determine who would survive a Clash.

* * *

><p>The Tigerzord. A massive robot standing at 152 ft. in robot mode, can reach speeds of 115 miles per hour and has the strength of 75,000 megavolts.<p>

**The Tigerzords powers consist of Lightingbolts, Thunder roar, Lightspeed, Shoulder sparks, and a tail that doubles as a sword. He can even call in the other Zords remotely to combine with them without their pilots. Cheating? Maybe. Effective? HELL YES!**Considering he can takes the PhenioxZord and launches it at its enemy while on fire, I'd have to agree.

**Nothing has survived that blast yet but the Tigerzord itself when it was launched back at it. He didn't only survive it but just looked up in a surprised expression.**

There's no doubt that the only thing capable of competing with this robot is one capable of predicting the future.

**Not like that'd ever happen though, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Omega Supreme. One of the biggest Transformers ever and one of the most iconic.<strong>

His actual size is undisclosed and inconsistent but he is seen towering above the Decepticon combiner Devestator and even can take the living Decepticon base, Trypiticon, on in battle.

**Whatever his true size is it's big enough to grip Megatron in the palm of his hand.**

Omegas powers consist of energon fireblast, the ability to transform into a tank, rocket and train, capable of combining with Optimus Prime, and has the strength to toss a massive baby bird monster his own size back into space after spending an entire day pursuing and fighting Devestator.

**Point is, when the shit hits the fan send in the last of the best. Send in Omega Supreme.**

* * *

><p>Our combatants are ready and the stage is set.<p>

**It's time for a CLASH!**

* * *

><p>Omega Supreme patrols Mount Saint Helen in his vehicle mode.<p>

The Tigerzord then arrives in his beast form.

Omega transforms into his Guardian Sentinel mode. "Omega Supreme: Ready for combat."

Tigerzord then morphs into its robot mode. "Come get some!"

**FIGHT!**

Tigerzord uses his speed advantage to make the first strike. He cuts Omega with his tail blade. Omega responds by grabbing the blade before it can be pulled out of him and smacks Tigerzord away.

Omega pulls the blade out and breaks it with his massive right claw. Tigerzord gets back up. The lion head on Tigerzords chest opens its jaw and fires the Thunderroar missiles. Omega is struck in his open wound. He topples over in pain gripping his torso with his massive claw.

Tigerzord then punches his fist together as electricity starts to charge through them. He then vanishes from sight. He reappears and disappears around Omega hitting him with charged punches from all directions. Omega takes flight to escape the onslaught.

Tigerzord flies up after Omega only to caught in his massive claw. Omega tightens his grip as the sound of smashing metal can be heard. Tigerzord then uses his Shoulder Sparks to breaks free.

He lands back on Earth escaping Omegas air space but not his target range. Omega opens fire with his massive cannon arm hitting Tigerzord square on with an Energon beam. Tigerzord crawls away critically injured. He then calls in the other Zords.

Each unmanned Zord charged in combining with Tigerzord and repairing him. The healed Tigerzord then takes flight once again. He tackles Omega and charges him back to Earth. The two crash into the ground creating a crater.

Tigerzord tries to thrust his newly reformed sword into Omegas head piece who is barely keeping it away with his massive claw. Omega then transforms back into his multi-vehicle mode and escapes. He resembles behind Tigerzord and captures him in a bear hug.

Omega tightens his grips causing Tigerzord to spark up. He keeps going until the Tigerzord explodes. The dust settles and Omega walks back to his station.

**K.O.!**

* * *

><p><strong>That was a good one!<strong>

Tigerzord had the speed advantage and strength to keep up with Omega but lacked the technological capabilities and weaponry to beat him.

**Plus Omega takes one Combiners every mission he's on. Hell, he even fought Trypiticon. Each foe was more advanced and trained then Tigerzord.**

In the end, Omega Supreme was the last of the best standing.


End file.
